


Six Thousand Year Wait

by EdenCrowleyFell



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	Six Thousand Year Wait

It has been six months since the not war happened. Aziraphale and Crowley had started dating in that time. They were happy together. But they were taking things slow. Like very slow. Thing was Aziraphale was gaining his memories back after having them erased and swapped with bad ones. They were still fussy after six thousand years. Crowley understood this. He couldn't help but remember what Aziraphale had said in the 60′s about him going to fast for him at the time. It hurt him at the time. It has a little pain to it when he thought about it a lot. But he would never tell Aziraphale. The two were in the bookshop having lunch that Crowley made for them both. Aziraphale loves Crowley's cooking. It was really good. They were eating in the living room when Crowley looked at Aziraphale's face.

There on Aziraphale's cheek near his mouth was a piece of food. He needed to tell his angel. " Um angel not to be rude but you've got something on your face right here." Crowley said trying to be nice to his boyfriend. He pointed to the side of his mouth. Aziraphale licked it off but didn't get it. Crowley sighed knowing he should have gotten it himself. So he decided to do something cute to get the stray food off of his angel's cheek. He leaned over to Aziraphale and kissed where the piece of food was on his cheek. He kissed his cheek brushing the side of his mouth of accident. It made Aziraphale blush. Crowley noticed it and wondered what was up. " What's wrong angel?" Crowley asked wondering what he did wrong. " Um well your lips brushed against mine. Do you think were ready for a kiss?" Aziraphale asked wondering if they were ready for this. Crowley blushed and got flustered. He wasn't sure about it. On one hand he wanted to kiss Aziraphale. But on the other hand he didn't want to go too fast for his angel. " I don't know. Are you ready for a kiss?" Crowley asked wondering if he was. Aziraphale nodded. He was ready to kiss Crowley now. Crowley nodded back and went over to him.

Once he got over to Aziraphale he took his hand. Aziraphale looked at him. He stood up from where he was sitting. " I'm ready when your ready then angel." Crowley said knowing he wants to kiss Aziraphale. " Alright." Aziraphale said happy about that. They smiled and leaned closer to each other. They got inches away from each other before Aziraphake and Crowley got nervous. But it went away as they knew that they would be kissing the one they loved the most in the world. Then they closed the space between them. The kiss was sweet and passionate. They were happy with this. Six thousand years of pining was put into the kiss. Six thousand years was now crushed with a kiss. They pulled away after a few minutes needing air. They laughed as they noticed how much they missed that after Crowley fell over six thousand years ago.

The End


End file.
